Medicine
A medicine cat's main job is to heal their fellow Clanmates from their wounds. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries throughout the medicine cat of their Clan's store. It has been noted by Erin Hunter that these remedies should never be used on pet cats, and that sick pets should be seen to by a vet instead.Revealed on the Official Forum Medicines and Herbs Key = Treatment of wounds = Treatment of diseases = Poison = Other Alder Bark |effect=Eases toothaches. }} Beech Leaves |effect=None. }} Blackberry Leaves |effect=Eases the swelling of bee stings. }} Borage Leaves |usage=It is chewed and eaten by nursing queens. |effect=It produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers. }} Burdock Root |usage=The root is dug up, the soil is washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp. |effect=Lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites. }} Burnet |effect=Is said to help stop minor bleeding on humans. Keeps a cat's strength up. }} *A traveling herb first used in The Fourth Apprentice. Little is known about it. Catchweed |location= It is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation. |usage=The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are. |effect=Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin. }} *Mothwing recommended this herb to Jaypaw in The Sight to stop Stormfur's poultice from getting rubbed off. Catmint/Catnip |location=Rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders usually catch in the season of leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough. }} *It is best to collect late in the day, as the dew will have burned off (evaporated) so it won't rot in the store. Celandine |usage=Juice is trickled into the eye. |effect=Soothes damaged eyes. }} Chamomile |usage=Eaten. |effect=Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to traveling cats for strength. |}} Chervil |location=In the Forest Territories, it was found at Snakerocks. |usage=Chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root. |effect=For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during kitting. }} Chickweed |usage=Unknown. |effect=Treats greencough, though catmint is often preferred. }} Cob Nuts |effect= Unknown }} *Cob nuts were mentioned by Snowpaw in Bluestar's Prophecy when she suggested they use some from Goosefeather's store to attract the prey out of their burrows. Cobwebs : |usage=Press over wound. |effect=To soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones. }} Coltsfoot |location=Grows by a waterfall in RiverClan's forest territory. It also grows well in ShadowClan's lake territory. |usage=Leaves chewed into a pulp. |effect=Eases breathing or kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads. }} Comfrey Root |location= Damp, grassy places. |usage=Roots are chewed into a poultice. |effect=Repairs broken bones or soothes wounds. Also used for wrenched claws.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 306 Can be used for itching, used for inflammation on stiff joints. }} Daisy Leaf |effect=Eases the pain of aching joints. It is also a travelling herb. }} *In Sunrise, Jayfeather brings a daisy leaf to Mousefur to smell, thinking it might be the mystery herb that Leafpool mixed in with the tansy. Also, in The Fourth Apprentice, Jayfeather gives Dustpelt some daisy leaves for his back pain. Dandelion |effect=Thought to soothe and heal bee stings. Its leaves can also be chewed to act like a painkiller. }} Dock and taste. |location=Doesn't grow well in mountains, best in leafy areas. |usage=Chewed up and applied to scratches. Similar to sorrel. |effect=Soothes scratches, though can sting when being applied. Soothes sore pads. }} *In Twilight, Mothwing fetched it for Tumblekit to vomit on. Fennel |location= Found in numerous places, especially on dry soils near the sea/coast and on riverbanks. |usage=Stalks are broken and juice is squeezed into the receiver's mouth. |effect=Helps pain in the hips. }} *In The Forgotten Warrior, it was used during Sorreltail's kitting. Feverfew |location=Grows best along the water. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Reduces body temperature for cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and pains, especially good for headaches. }} Goldenrod |usage= Chewed into a poultice. |effect= Good for healing wounds. }} Heather Nectar |usage=Included in herbal mixtures. |effect=Makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures. }} Honey |location=In honeycombs or bees nests up in trees. |usage=Eaten, or given by moss soaked in it. |effect=Soothes infections, smoke-damaged or sore throats, helps cats swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing, and gives energy. }} Horsetail |location=Any marshy area. |usage=Chewed to a poultice, and applied to wounds. |effect=Treats infections and stops bleeding. }} Ivy Leaf |usage=By ShadowClan medicine cats to store other herbs. |effect=None. }} Juniper Berries |location=Grows in places that are not wet. |usage=Chewed and eaten. |effect=Soothes bellyaches , gives strength, and helps troubled breathing.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 135 It is also used to help calm cats. }} Lamb's Ear |usage=Unknown |effect=Gives a cat strength. }}*This herb was discovered first by the Tribe cats, and then when the Clans were resting in their territory, Stoneteller told Leafpaw about this herb. Lavender }} Mallow Leaves |location=Grows best near shore, but best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Soothes bellyache. }} Marigold |usage=Petals or leaves chewed in a poultice. Juice can be used as well. |effect=Stops infection. Stops bleeding. Used for inflammation of stiff joints. }} Mint |usage=Rubbed on a dead body. |effect=Hides the scent of death. }} Mouse Bile :Extracted from the mouse. The only remedy for ticks, mouse bile is foul smelling, and is stored in moss. When dabbed on a tick, the tick falls off. Smell can be masked by wild garlic, or by washing paws in running water. If accidentally swallowed, can leave a horrible taste in mouth for days. Medicine cats always have to remember to wash their paws in a body of water, such as a creek or stream, after using mouse bile. Oak Leaf |usage=Unknown, but it is stored in a dry place. |effect=Stops infection from setting in. }} Parsley |location= Grows best in moist, well drained soil, with full sun. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die, don't need milk anymore, or are producing too much milk. Also used to cure bellyache. }} Poppy Seeds |location=All over forest. |usage=Chewed on. |effect=They can help a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress, or ease pain. Not recommended for nursing queens. }} Ragwort Leaves : |location= Almost everywhere, especially in cool areas with high rainfall. |usage=Crushed and chewed; mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints. |effect=Treats aching joints and keeps a cat's strength up. }} *It was used in ''Sunrise by Whitewing so she was strong during her kitting , and was used again in The Fourth Apprentice when Jayfeather gave it to the elders to help them during the drought. Ragweed *Ragweed was first discovered by the Tribe cats, later being told to Leafpool by Stoneteller, when the Clans were resting in their territory. Raspberry Leaves : |location=In the forest, it grew near the catmint. |usage=It could be a painkiller, or help stop bleeding during kitting. |effect=Could possibly ease pain, or stop bleeding. }} Rosemary |usage=Put on the pelt of a dead cat to prepare for burial. |effect=Hides the scent of death. }} *Speckletail and Poppydawn used this herb in Bluestar's Prophecy to prepare Moonflower's body for burial. Rush : |effect=Helps hold a broken limb in place, such as casts for Twolegs. }} Snakeroot : Sorrel : |location=Can be found near Twoleg nests. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Traveling herb. }} Sticks : |location=Can be found anywhere there are trees. |usage=Cats in pain bite it. |effect=Distracts cats from pain. Recommended for queens giving birth. }} Stinging Nettle : |location=All over the forest. |usage=The seeds are eaten by a cat who's swallowed poison, or the leaves are chewed into a poultice for a wound. |effect=Induces vomiting, or brings down swelling, respectively. Can be mixed with comfrey to help heal broken bones. Helps with wounds. }} Tansy : |location=Found in the forest and near Twoleg places. |usage=To be consumed, but only in small doses. |effect=Cures coughs. Can be used to cure wounds and poisons. Stops cats from getting greencough. Soothes throats. }} Tormentil |effect=Its root is good for treating all wounds and extracting poison. }} *It's used in the Tribe of Rushing Water, and is mentioned by Stoneteller to Jaypaw when he is taking care of Gray. Thyme |location= Best in hot, sunny locations. |usage=Leaves can be chewed on. |effect=Calms nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock. }} Traveling Herbs :Traveling Herbs consists of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet. Used to give a cat more energy and strength. Watermint |usage=It is usually chewed into a pulp, and then eaten. |effect=Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache. }} *In Fading Echoes, it was also used to smooth Leopardstar's pelt and hide the scent of death from it. Wild Garlic : |location=Not far from the forest entrance in the ThunderClan camp. |usage=One must roll in it. |effect=Prevents infection, especially rat bites. }} Willow Bark : |usage=Unknown. |effect=Eases pain. }} Wintergreen : }} *Stoneteller mentioned it to Jaypaw while treating Gray's wound, wondering if the Clans used it. Yarrow |usage=Its leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound depending on the situation. |effect=Extracts poison from wounds. Will make a cat vomit up toxins. The ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads. }} *Yarrow was used on Sorrelkit by Cinderpelt when Darkstripe fed her deathberries, and was also used by Mothwing to help poisoned cats when RiverClan had been poisoned. *Yarrow is also used when Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker accidentally eat Water Hemlock, and the yarrow is swallowed by both Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker to vomit the poison. Poisons Deathberries/Yew berries/Night Seeds :Main Article: Deathberries |effect=Kills a cat within minutes when consumed. }} *ShadowClan medicine cats use them to end a cat's life to prevent unnecessary suffering. Foxglove Seeds |effect=They can easily cause paralysis and heart failure }} *They are often mistaken for poppy seeds because they look extremely similar. They are known to be a dangerous medicine. They are mentioned when Yellowfang scolds Cinderpelt and says, "You're a dangerous medicine cat! You could kill a cat by confusing foxglove seeds and poppy seeds!". Holly Berries |location= Forests. |usage=Unknown |effect=Unknown }} *Holly berries, while not as dangerous as deathberries, are still a danger to kits. They make an appearance in Twilight, after Leafpool talks to Crowfeather; Sorreltail finds her hiding in a holly bush. Leafpool says she is looking for berries and Sorreltail asks, "Aren't they poisonous?". Deadly Nightshade }} *Mentioned in Forest of Secrets when Fireheart and Cinderpaw are with Cloudkit. Cloudkit almost eats some deathberries, but is quickly stopped by Cinderpaw. When Cloudkit runs off and calls them to see what he found, she jokes in response that "Maybe it's deadly nightshade this time". Water Hemlock }} *Water Hemlock is the most poisonous plant in the Clan territories after deathberries. Water Hemlock is used by Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw who mistake it for parsely. Yarrow is used to help them afterward. Trivia *It was revealed by Vicky that she used the'' Culpeper's Herbal'' book by Nicolas Culpeper to get the information for the herbs.Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 : See Also *Medicine Cat *Diseases and Injuries References and Citations Category:Reference